The Loud House
|show = The Loud House |dub_identifier = American English |logo = The Loud House - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (Africa) Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) Nickelodeon (Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand) Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland) Nickelodeon (United States) Nicktoons (UK and Ireland) Nicktoons (United States) YTV |rating = USA |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 2 |accessdate =2016-9-28}} |episodes = 40 |distributor = Viacom Media Networks |production_company = Nickelodeon Animation Studio |recording_studio = |producer = |starring = Collin Dean Catherine Taber Liliana Mumy Nika Futterman Cristina Pucelli Jessica DiCicco Grey DeLisle-Griffin Lara Jill Miller Caleel Harris |air_date = Nickelodeon (USA): – present Nick Jr.: – YTV: – present |website = |channel_site = http://www.nick.com/loud-house |channel_title = Nickelodeon (USA) |channel_site2 = http://www.ytv.com/shows/the-loud-house |channel_title2 = YTV |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loud_House |wikia = http://theloudhouse.wikia.com |imdb = tt4859164 |tv.com = the-loud-house |video = The Loud House - theme song (English) |video_title = Opening theme }}The Loud House is an American animated TV series created by Chris Savino for Nickelodeon. The series is about the life of Lincoln Loud, as he tries to survive the everyday troubles of living in a family of 10 girls. Broadcast The Loud House originally debuted on Nickelodeon in the United States on at . Episodes were available before on and on the Nick website, Nick On Demand, and the Nick app. |accessdate =2016-9-28}} On , the series accidently aired on Nick Jr. |accessdate =2016-9-28}} In Canada, the series premiered on YTV as a sneak peak on . |accessdate =2016-9-28}} The series then made it's premiere the next day at . |accessdate =2016-9-28}} Cast Sean Ryan Fox Grant Palmer Collin Dean |main_char2 = Lori Loud |main_char2w = Lori_Loud |main_char2v = Catherine Taber |main_char3 = Leni Loud |main_char3w = Leni_Loud |main_char3v = Liliana Mumy |main_char4 = Luna Loud |main_char4w = Luna_Loud |main_char4v = Nika Futterman |main_char5 = Luan Loud |main_char5w = Luan_Loud |main_char5v = Cristina Pucelli |main_char6 = Lynn Loud |main_char6w = Lynn_Loud |main_char6v = Jessica DiCicco |main_char7 = Lucy Loud |main_char7w = Lucy_Loud |main_char7v = Jessica DiCicco |main_char8 = Lana Loud |main_char8w = Lana_Loud |main_char8v = Grey DeLisle |main_char9 = Lola Loud |main_char9w = Lola_Loud |main_char9v = Grey DeLisle |main_char10 = Lisa Loud |main_char10w = Lisa_Loud |main_char10v = Lara Jill Miller |main_char11 = Lily Loud |main_char11w = Lily_Loud |main_char11v = Grey DeLisle |main_char12 = Clyde McBride |main_char12w = Clyde_McBride |main_char12v = Caleel Harris |sup_char1 = Mr. Loud |sup_char1w = Mr._Loud |sup_char1v = Brian Stepanek |sup_char2 = Rita Loud |sup_char2w = Rita_Loud |sup_char2v = Jill Talley |sup_char3 = Howard McBride |sup_char3w = Howard_McBride |sup_char3v = Michael McDonald |sup_char4 = Harold McBride |sup_char4w = Harold_McBride |sup_char4v = Wayne Brady |sup_char5 = Bobby Santiago |sup_char5w = Bobby |sup_char5v = Carlos PenaVega |sup_char6 = Ronnie Anne Santiago |sup_char6w = Ronnie_Anne_Santiago |sup_char6v = Breanna Yde |sup_char7 = Mrs. Johnson |sup_char7w = Mrs._Johnson |sup_char7v = Susanne Blakeslee |minor_char1 = Chunk |minor_char1w = Chunk |minor_char1v = John DiMaggio |minor_char2 = Big Biker |minor_char2w = Big_Biker |minor_char2v = Fred Tatasciore |minor_char3 = Biker Girls |minor_char3w = Biker_Girls |minor_char3v = Catherine Taber |minor_char4 = Blarney |minor_char4w = Blarney |minor_char4v = John DiMaggio |minor_char5 = Chad |minor_char5w = Chad |minor_char5v = Nika Futterman |minor_char6 = Cheerleaders |minor_char6w = Cheerleaders |minor_char6v = Catherine Taber |minor_char7 = Colonel Crackers |minor_char7w = Colonel_Crackers |minor_char7v = Fred Tatasciore |minor_char8 = Donnie |minor_char8w = Donnie |minor_char8v = Maddie Taylor |minor_char9 = Exterminator |minor_char9w = Exterminator |minor_char9v = Fred Tatasciore |minor_char10 = Farmer |minor_char10w = Farmer |minor_char10v = Fred Tatasciore |minor_char11 = Flat Tire |minor_char11w = Flat_Tire |minor_char11v = Blake Bertrant |minor_char12 = Flip |minor_char12w = Flip |minor_char12v = John DiMaggio |minor_char13 = Jay Rock |minor_char13w = Jay_Rock |minor_char13v = Brian Stepanek |minor_char14 = Kirby |minor_char14w = Kirby |minor_char14v = John DiMaggio |minor_char15 = Liam |minor_char15w = Liam |minor_char15v = Lara Jill Miller |minor_char16 = Mall Cop Captain |minor_char16w = Mall_Cop_Captain |minor_char16v = Jeff Bennett |minor_char17 = Mick Swagger |minor_char17w = Mick_Swagger |minor_char17v = Jeff Bennett |minor_char18 = Nun |minor_char18w = Nun |minor_char18v = Lara Jill Miller |minor_char19 = Papa Wheelie |minor_char19w = Papa_Wheelie |minor_char19v = Mason Vaughan |minor_char20 = Pop-Pop |minor_char20w = Pop-Pop |minor_char20v = Fred Willard |minor_char21 = Ruth |minor_char21w = Ruth |minor_char21v = Grey DeLisle |minor_char22 = Rusty Spokes |minor_char22w = Rusty_Spokes |minor_char22v = Wyatt Griswold |minor_char23 = Scoots |minor_char23w = Scoots |minor_char23v = Grey DeLisle |minor_char24 = Spectre Hunter |minor_char24w = Spectre_Hunter |minor_char24v = Brian Stepanek |minor_char25 = Tippy |minor_char25w = Tippy |minor_char25v = Cristina Pucelli |minor_char26 = Trashy |minor_char26w = Trashy |minor_char26v = John DiMaggio |minor_char27 = Zach |minor_char27w = Zach |minor_char27v = Jessica DiCicco |minor_char28 = Tetherby |minor_char28w = Tetherby |minor_char28v = Alan Ruck |minor_char29 = Dr. Feinstein |minor_char29w = Dr._Feinstein |minor_char29v = Charlie Schlatter |minor_char30 = Pucker Uppenheimer |minor_char30w = Pucker_Uppenheimer |minor_char30v = Jess Harnell |minor_char31 = Police Officer |minor_char31w = Police_Officer |minor_char31v = Brian Stepanek }} International versions External links *[http://www.nick.com/loud-house The Loud House on Nickelodeon (USA)] *[http://www.ytv.com/shows/the-loud-house The Loud House on YTV] References